An Arranged Marriage
by troyella16
Summary: What happens when you have a arranged marriage and you hate the person you're getting married to.Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are enemies and now they are going to get married.Will love blossom or will there be more hatred.Troyella


My name is Gabriella Montez. I am 17 years old.I go to East High or as I like to call it East Hell. I'm consider a geek by Troy Bolton,his group,and by the whole world. Troy Bolton is the Most stupid self-absorbed player in the whole entire world.I hate him so much. If my parents didn't stop me I swear I would have killed him by now. Did I mention that my parents love him and my parents are best friends with his parents. Our families are so close we are the top 2 richest families in the world and our families businesses are growing and growing. Even though I hate him I love his parents. I feel like they are my parents. I was thinking what could possibly happen that is worst than being with Troy Bolton every Saturday of every week. I was so wrong about that I would find that out after my birthday which is today. Something terrible and life changing is going to happen.

I was suddenly awoken by my alarm clock. I woke up and was excited because today was my 17th birthday. I promised myself that no matter what Troy Bolton is not going to ruin this day. Since my mom can't go to the Bolton's tomorrow we have to go today. Spending my birthday with Troy Bolton was like torture but I have to make my parents happy so I'm going to act like I like him. I got ready for school and left the house.

I just arrived at East High I was standing by my locker with my 2 best friends,Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans. Suddenly I saw Troy Bolton walking towards me.

"What do you want Bolton," I said while I glared at him.

"Relax Montez I was just trying to see if you got your homework done. I forgot to do mine yesterday so now where is it." said Troy.

"I don't have it done and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you." I said. After I said that I knew I made a big mistake.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT GIVE ME FUCKING HOMEWORK BITCH" yelled Troy.

I flinched after I heard this. I gave the homework and muttered. "This is going to be the worst birthday I have"

"Now you can go," said Troy with a smirk.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Bolton. I hate you." I said

"Babe your not alone there I hate you too. I think I'm not the one everyone else hates. I pretty sure that's you." Troy smirked

I couldn't take it anymore I ran into the closest bathroom and started to cry. Sharpay and Taylor ran after me.I sat there on the floor and poured the tears that were help in me for so long.

"Sweetie it's ok calm down and talk to me and Tay," said Sharpay with her nice and calm voice  
"Gabs we love you no matter what and Troy Bolton was just acting like a typical jerk." said Tay in her soft voice.

"I love you guys too but it hurts so much to know that one of my old best friends hate me and he doesn't even care about me." I said with a sniff between every 2 words.

"Gabs he's not worth crying over," said Shar

"I know Shar but he was one of my best friends in middle school and then high school happened and we never talked. Do you know what he said to me when we were freshmen?"  
I asked.

Flashback

They were at Troy's house

Gabriella and Troy were both freshman.

"Hey Troy, whats up," I said

"Nothing really but can you not talk to me at school," said Troy

"Why not there is nothing wrong with talking to your best friend," I said.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing to have a geek as a friend. I mean we can be friends here but at school don't talk to me because you're making me look like a geek and it's really bad for my status. Unlike you I still have to live in this world you can do whatever you want just don't talk to me." said Troy

"Oh,so you're just going to throw away or friendship because you want to be cool," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Omg don't cry you're such a whimp and cry baby. All you do is cry when do you not cry." said Troy in a irritated tone.

"I'll stay away from you since you don't want to be around me." I said in a soft voice.

End of Flashback

"Wow sweetie I never knew that happened to you. How can he be cruel enough to say that?" asked Tay.

"I don't know anymore Tay I though we were best friends till the end but that didn't happen." I told Tay and Shar.

"Sweetie are you ready to go to class?" asked Shar

"Yup I feel much better thanks girls. I am always count on you girls to help me. Group hug." I said and then I hugged both Shar and Tay.

At Homeroom

"I'm so sorry it is all my fault that Tay and Shar are late." I apologized

"It's ok Miss Montez but don't do it next time or it's a detention you too Miss Evans and Miss Mckessie." said .

They sat down.

"I can see you're still the same cry baby I knew in middle school." Troy said with a smirk.

"I might have not changed but Bolton you have I love the best friend that I had in middle school. The one that could make me laugh. The one that was nice,sweet,caring,and everything you could ask for." I said and a tear slowly fell down my cheeks.

Troy's POV

I saw her crying all I could do was stand there I can't believe I couldn't do anything. Whenever she cries or even a slight tear falls down her cheeks I feel a pain go through me. I feel like I should go over there and hug her tell her that everything is ok but I can't because most of those tears are caused by me. How could I have stupid enough to tell her to stay away from me that day when we started freshmen year? I told her to get away from me when she was the best person in the entire world. If I wasn't being stupid that day I would have a Gabriella Montez who smiled everyday by my side but right now I have nothing close to that.

" whats was I talking about a minute ago?" asked

"How the fuck am I suppose to know." I said

"Don't use that language in my class or you will be sent to the principles office." said

"Ya ya whatever its not like I really care." I said with a yawn

"Now lets begin class…" said

Well that's not all she said but after that I couldn't hear anything because I was too focused on Gabby. How could I have been so stupid? Gabby and I use to be the best of friends now were enemies. It hurts to know that I cause her so much pain. I can't stop the fact that she acts so geeky and why the heck do I care if she is hurt or not. Omg is so annoying she keeps interrupting my thoughts.

" pay attention will you." demanded

Before I could answer the bell rang.

I went through the day yelling at Montez. If she wasn't a know-it-all I wouldn't have but she is and I hate how she thinks she can yell at me. Tonight I have to deal with her too. I can't believe how horrible my life is when she is in it. I have to act all nice to her. I can't believe this every Saturday night she comes over to my house but she has to come over tonight since her mom can't make it on Saturday night.

At the Bolton household

"Troy Alexander Bolton get ready for the dinner. Dress up nicely and be nice to Gabby tonight. It's her birthday and she deserves the best birthday since she is turning 17." My mom said

"Ok whatever you say mom." I answered in a bored tone

Why would I care if it was her birthday it's not like she is my girlfriend or anything because that would just be weird. I have don't want a girlfriend anyways I just want some girls that I can screw and be done with. That's how most guys are at East High are. Maybe not most guys but most of the jocks.

I take back what I said earlier about Montez I don't regret that day I said those things to her. I am actually glad that I did that she is so not cool enough to be my best friend.

The doorbell rings

"Hey Gabby and Marie. How are you two doing?" asked my mom

"I'm doing really good Lucille. How about you?" asked

"I'm pretty good too and I heard it was someone's 17th birthday today." said my mom while handing Montez a birthday present

"Thanks . I'm really excited." said Montez and then she blushed

"No problem Gabby." said my mom

"So whats for dinner Lucille?" asked

"Spaghetti and meatballs and then for dessert my famous chocolate fudge cake." said my mom proud of herself.

"That sounds great is it don't yet." asked

"Almost I just need to clean the kitchen up." said my mom

"I'll help you." said

"Troy keep Gabby company until we are done cleaning up." my mom demanded

"Ok ok." I said

This is going to be the beginning of a terrible night.


End file.
